spartacusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fratelli di Sangue
"Fratelli di Sangue" è il quinto episodio di Spartacus: La Guerra dei Dannati ed il trentaquattresimo dell'intera serie. Trama I corpi dei romani uccisi vengono appesi ed il sangue sgorga sul pavimento, Spartacus ordina di lavarli e cospargerli di sale perché non si decompongano così forse potrebbero tornare utile, Nasir invece tenta di parlare con Agron ma il compagno evita il discorso andandosene. Nella piazza del mercato i ribelli si stanno allenando e Crisso fissa continuamente Agron e Spartacus e di conseguenza si distrae dal combattimento e viene colpito parecchie volte, i due ribelli parlano di lui dicendo che molti lo riconoscono il nuovo capo dopo il massacro dei prigionieri e mentre Crisso reagisce bloccando l'avversario con una presa alla gola Spartacus chiede ad Agron da che parte vuole stare ed il Germano gli conferma di rimanere al suo fianco, Spartacus allora gli ordina di sorvegliare i prigionieri in sua assenza ed il compagno preoccupato chiede se è sicuro di andarsene lasciando la situazione in sospeso visto che basterebbe una sua parola per sistemare le cose ma Spartacus risponde che non è più tempo di parlare. Al porto Spartacus insieme a Gannicus, Saxa, Lugo e Sanus sono pronti a partire per la Sicilia ed Eraclio dopo aver ricevuto il suo compenso afferma di non voler partire con loro, Spartacus rimane contrariato ma il capo dei pirati dice che ha cose urgenti da fare cioè spendere i soldi per bere e le donne, intanto dietro una parete Cesare scruta la situazione senza farsi notare. All'accampamento romano Tiberio è isolato insieme ai suoi uomini ripensando alla morte di Sabino mentre stringe tra le mani la pietra bianca scelta dall'amico durante l'estrazione, nel frattempo i suoi soldati si azzuffato per il cibo e lui li accusa di combattere adesso ma di essere scappati di fronte a Spartacus rimanendo vivi invece l'unico che non meritata di morire gli è stato strappato per colpa della loro codardia, mentre da lontano Kore lo osserva apprensivamente. Vicino a loro Crasso ordina un carico di grano dalla Sicilia mentre gli altri soldati stanno intagliando un grosso tronco con la faccia di un lupo, nello stesso momento il Senatore Metello raggiunge l'accampamento e si lamenta con Crasso chiedendo il motivo per cui il Senato gli ha dato l'esercito e lui lo tiene fermo a pochi passi da Spartacus, Crasso risponde che il Senato gli ha conferito il comando e che qualsiasi cosa dell'accampamento lo ha pagato con l'oro dei suoi forzieri, dentro la tenda Metello riferisce di aver sentito certe voci che parlano della sconfitta subita e Crasso si giustifica dicendo di aver già punito i responsabili, Metello insiste dicendo che anche un'altra voce riferisce che ha riesumato una punizione come quella della Decimazione e Crasso risponde di aver impartito solo disciplina ai suoi uomini e la prossima saranno i ribelli a fuggire, Metello allora rivela la vittoria di Pompeo contro Sertorius quindi può essere una grande occasione per lui ritornando a Roma, Crasso lo rassicura dicendo che sederà la rivolta molto prima che Pompeo ritorni dichiarando che Cesare è infiltrato nei ribelli, Metello dimostra la sua poca fiducia verso il ragazzo e Crasso dice che contro Spartacus la forza bruta come quella che usa Pompeo è inutile, il Senatore dice che sembra quasi che lo ammiri e Crasso risponde che è una persona dalle umili origini eppure il Senato trema adesso a sentire il suo nome quindi già per questo merita la sua ammirazione poi aggiunge che se vuole stare più tranquillo può mandare un gruppo dei suoi uomini sulle montagne intorno a Sinuessa ma Metello sprezzante risponde per quale motivo deve mandare i suoi uomini se quelli di Crasso non sono capaci allora Crasso dice che se non vuole partecipare alla cattura di Spartacus gli suggerisce di tornare a Roma e lasciare la guerra a chi la sa fare. A Sinuessa, Nemetes consegna una spada a Cesare dicendo che si è dimostrato affidabile quindi vuole che sia ben armato quando altri cercheranno di attentare alla sua vita, a quel punto Cesare vede Crisso davanti a lui ed alza la voce facendosi sentire dicendo che spera nel ritorno di Spartacus per unirsi a loro, sentendo le sue parole come previsto Crisso reagisce chiedendo se non si trovi più in città e Cesare gli riferisce che è salpato con Gannicus e i pirati, interviene anche Naevia che protesta per essere andato via con Eraclio senza dire niente ma Cesare risponde che Eraclio è rimasto a Sinuessa insieme a Castus, Crisso dopo chiede se Agron lo ha seguito e Cesare risponde che lui non lo ha visto, Crisso allora ordina a lui e Nemetes di andare da Eraclio per prendere informazioni mentre lui e Naevia andranno da Agron, avviandosi Nemetes maledice i Cilici e Cesare continua a sorridere per la riuscita del suo piano. Agron insieme ai ribelli fedeli a Spartacus consegna da mangiare ai prigionieri e Laeta lo ringrazia ma Agron risponde che stanno eseguendo solo gli ordini poi avvicinandosi con lo sguardo duro dice che se fosse stato per loro li avrebbero già uccisi poi stringendo una mano alla sua gola continua dicendo che i ribelli avrebbero fatto lo stesso ma sono stati fortunati ad essere protetti da Spartacus. All'improvviso Crisso entra dentro la villa bloccando per la gola Ladon messo di guardia, Agron dice che non gli permetterà di fare del male ai prigionieri, Naevia interviene dicendo che se ne fottono dei prigionieri poi Crisso chiede perché Spartacus se ne sia andato, Agron stupito chiede dove l'abbia sentito per poi rispondere che glielo dirà Spartacus quando tornerà, allora Crisso accusa il trace di essere un codardo che trama alle spalle dei compagni, Agron ribatte dicendo che è la stessa cosa che ha fatto lui uccidendo i romani, Crisso risponde che i romani sono il nemico non diverso da quelli che li hanno resi schiavi o hanno preso la vita di suo fratello, la sue parole scuotono Agron che rimane immobile e voltato di spalle, Crisso continua dicendo che un tempo usava il cuore nelle questioni di sangue quindi chiede cosa sia cambiato, Agron risponde che sono uomini diversi oggi ma Crisso conclude dicendo che non tutti lo sono poi lo informa di riferire a Spartacus quando torna il bisogno di parlargli. Sulla nave Spartacus si intrattiene con Gannicus e quest'ultimo gli confessa che l'ultima cosa che si aspettava era navigare con lui, il compagno dice che l'ultima volta che lo ha fatto era in catene ed i romani pagheranno per tutto quello, Gannicus ha dei dubbi sulle sue azioni e Spartacus dice di aver sentito da Eraclio di numerose manovre di molte spedizioni di Crasso, Gannicus allora afferma che lui avrebbe attaccato più l'uomo che i suoi soldi ma Spartacus lo avverte che il grano alimenta le sue truppe quindi serve ad indebolirli obbligando Crasso a prendere la strada che vogliono loro e se non avesse la mente ottenebrata dal vino se ne sarebbe accorto anche lui poi gli dice che vorrebbe vedere in lui più passione per la causa visto che se dovesse cadere, lui è più adatto a prendere il suo posto, Gannicus appare ancora riluttante a prendere una posizione di comando rispondendo che sa già quale sia il suo pensiero in merito, Spartacus insiste affermando che si è dimostrato più affidabile di Crisso nel momento in cui ha cominciato a cospargere sangue, Gannicus risponde che se Naevia non lo avesse fermato probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto anche lui ma il trace non ci crede, i due vengono interrotti da Saxa che bacia il suo compagno allora Spartacus conclude dicendo che un giorno forse le ragioni del cuore gli faranno prendere il comando. Arrivati in Sicilia i ribelli attaccano il carico di rifornimenti uccidendo tutti i soldati romani e rubare tutto il grano destinato a Crasso. All'accampamento Crasso nota suo figlio in disgrazia e quando raggiunge la tenda ne parla con Kore dicendo che i suoi occhi dimostrano di non essere più la persona che era prima e che se non riesce a recuperarlo per averlo di nuovo al suo fianco sarà perso per sempre, Kore cerca di rassicurarlo e Crasso gli suggerisce di aiutarlo per alleviare le sue pene con le sue parole, detto questo i due cominciano a fare l'amore e una lacrima scende dai suoi occhi dal pensiero per il figlio. Alla taverna Cesare e Nemetes cercano di scoprire i piani di Spartacus attraverso le parole di Eraclio completamente ubriaco che svela il motivo della sua partenza. A Sinuessa, Nasir consegna il cibo ai prigionieri e Laeta fa notare come attraverso il suo sguardo Agron provi rancore nei loro confronti ma il siriano risponde che è lui il motivo del suo umore e quando il Germano gli passa vicino cerca di fermarlo per parlargli ma ancora una volta Agron rifiuta la discussione, Nasir allora lo segue chiedendogli se forse quelli provenienti dall'oriente del Reno hanno paura del confronto, Agron geloso di Castus dice che gli aveva ordinato di non avere lui intorno come compagnia, Nasir reagisce dicendo che ormai il collare è un lontano ricordo e non vuole averlo neanche per lui, Agron portandosi davanti alla sua faccia dice che se ci fosse stato lui al suo posto avrebbe reagito nella stessa maniera, Nasir cerca di giustificarsi dicendo di averlo incontrato per strada e non c'è stato un attimo in cui loro avessero avuto tempo per parlare, il compagno risponde di pensare davvero che lui creda che con tutte le persone ha trovato proprio lui per caso, Nasir dice che deve credergli come farebbe lui, a quel punto mentre Agron rimane senza parole per un attimo sopraggiunge Donar dichiarando la presenza di un problema. In città Crisso è sopra le mura annunciando che un drappello di soldati romani si stanno avvicinando, Nasir interviene dicendo che in un gruppo in avanscoperta sono troppo pochi per attaccare, Naevia rivolgendosi a Crisso afferma che presto saranno molti di più convincendo il compagno che è deciso a mandargli un messaggio quindi ordina ai ribelli di prendere le armi ed aprire la porta, Agron ferma l'entusiasmo dicendo che Spartacus non ha ordinato di attaccare allora Crisso risponde che però lui attacca i suoi depositi in Sicilia, anche Nemetes aizza la folla dicendo che lui combatte e loro sono lì a non fare niente, Crisso di nuovo continua dicendo che le sue monete non impediranno che il suo sangue sia sparso nella sabbia, Agron sempre fedele al trace gli grida contro che non è lui a comandare la ribellione ma Crisso risponde che è tempo che cominci a farlo. All'improvviso la voce di Spartacus lo chiama chiedendo chi vorrebbero attaccare, Crisso afferma dei soldati sopra la collina, Agron si aggiunge riferendo che ha ordinato di aprire la porta, a quel punto anche Spartacus dice che aveva intenzione di aprirla, le sue parole scatenano l'entusiasmo dei ribelli e dello stesso Crisso che dichiara finalmente che ha ricominciato a ragionare, il trace però sorprende tutti dicendo che ha deciso di liberare i prigionieri, Crisso furioso gli grida contro di aver perso la ragione e Spartacus gli risponde seriamente che lui invece ha perso la voce su qualunque decisione che conti poi prima di andarsene ordina che se la porta verrà aperta prima di un suo ordine verrà richiusa per sempre dietro di loro, a quel punto causa delle sue parole Crisso rimane arrabbiato e deluso dalla situazione. All'accampamento romano Kore si avvicina a Tiberio recandogli conforto e invitandolo a passare la notte nella sua tenda invece che fuori sulla nuda terra, Tiberio risponde che preferisce restare con i suoi uomini allora Kore gli rivela che l'invito è stato mandato direttamente da suo padre. Intanto Spartacus si intrattiene con Laeta mentre la libera dalle catene riferendogli della divisione che si è venuta a creare tra di loro annunciando di andare in Sicilia con i più fedeli, dopodiché scorta fuori i prigionieri che vengono offesi dai ribelli, Nemetes si rivolge a Laeta dicendogli che prima o poi troverà la morte ed infine sputargli addosso, Spartacus lo spinge via ma anche Crisso gli punta contro la spada dicendo che l'unica fortuna che ha avuto è stata quella di essere protetta da Spartacus solo perché ha perso la ragione, il trace si avvicina a lui intimandogli di farsi da parte e Crisso obbedisce con riluttanza. Usciti i prigionieri Crisso discute con Spartacus dicendogli di averli esposti ad un rischio invece il trace risponde di assicurarsi la vittoria e che il loro nemico è Crasso e non i prigionieri, Crisso afferma che adesso gli ha consegnato un'arma visto che sono stati troppo tempo con loro e che possono aver visto o sentito qualcosa, Spartacus salendo le scale per giungere nella sua stanza dice che hanno visto soltanto due fratelli divisi e che è un baratro che deve essere colmato, Crisso continua dicendo che sancisce l'evento con la spedizione in Sicilia e Spartacus torna indietro dicendogli che è quello che Crasso crederà quando Laeta glielo riferirà. Arrivati nella sua stanza Spartacus insieme ad Agron e Gannicus spiega attraverso la mappa il suo piano a Crisso, Eraclio trasporterà metà delle loro forze in Sicilia mentre lui dovrà far credere di rimanere in città con i suoi fedeli ma invece al loro posto disporranno i corpi dei prigionieri uccisi sopra le mura mostrando la presenza di qualcuno, Crisso poi dovrà valicare le montagne mentre Spartacus saccheggerà i depositi di Crasso in Sicilia così da dividere il suo esercito successivamente indebolito, a quel punto Crisso li attaccherà per poi essere coadiuvato da Spartacus assediando i nemici su due fronti, Crisso chiede ad Agron se sapeva già tutto quando hanno parlato ed il trace risponde per lui dicendo che lo ha invitato al silenzio mentre Gannicus è stato informato lungo la traversata e non poteva rischiare che Laeta scoprisse i suoi piani, accorgendosi di essere stato escluso Crisso li offende e Gannicus gli dice che era inavvicinabile nell'ultimo periodo ed è normale che sia stato tenuto all'oscuro, poi Spartacus conclude che devono ritornare ad essere uniti oppure soccomberanno, poco dopo Crisso ricorda che Diotimo aveva detto che le montagne sono invalicabili in quel periodo di stagione ma Spartacus afferma che anche i romani lo pensano e lui dovrà provargli il contrario quindi Crisso dichiara che era da tanto tempo che aspettava quel momento. Al porto Spartacus ringrazia Eraclio per il suo aiuto mentre all'accampamento Crasso si consulta con il suo comandante quando Metello conduce Laeta nella sua tenda dicendo che ha molte notizie interessanti da riferire, Crasso proferendo sempre parole di scherno verso il compagno la invita a parlare e come preventivato da Spartacus la donna rivela quello che il trace gli ha fatto credere, Metello d'istinto è pronto a lanciarsi all'attacco ma Crasso non sembra convinto infatti crede strano che sia rimasta viva, Laeta rivela di essere la moglie dell'Edile e di essere stata costretta ad aiutare i ribelli con i Cilici, Crasso la accusa di aver aiutato la persona che ha ucciso suo marito per salvarsi ma la donna sdegnata risponde di averlo fatto per salvare i cittadini rimasti e lo rifarebbe, in quel momento un messaggio viene recapitato a Crasso e Metello chiede il motivo per cui non vuole attaccare i ribelli, l'Imperatore afferma che stava aspettando il momento propizio e adesso è arrivato quindi prende la collana con il suo simbolo e si preparano allo scontro. Nel frattempo Tiberio raggiunge Kore nella sua tenda ed il ragazzo parlando della perdita di Sabino stringendo ancora la pietra bianca comincia a piangere, la schiava lo abbraccia in segno di consolazione ma all'improvviso Tiberio la bacia, Kore si allontana scusandosi per essere stata fraintesa ma Tiberio la afferra per un braccio accusandola di avergli derubato l'affetto di suo padre quindi l'aggredisce, la ragazza lo implora di fermarsi ma Tiberio prendendola per la gola dice che anche se ha una posizione particolare è sempre e comunque una schiava quindi deve fare quello che vuole dopodiché la violenta rabbiosamente. Nel frattempo i ribelli sistemano i cadaveri dei romani sulle mura mentre gli altri escono dalla porta principale, Naevia si avvicina a Gannicus dicendo che quella spedizione è un nuovo inizio e vorrebbe che fosse lo stesso anche per loro due poi dice che il suo amico gli aveva forzato la mano ma non meritava quella fine, Gannicus allora chiede se quando lo ha colpito gli avesse forzato la mano ma Naevia risponde che lo avrebbe fatto anche lui per proteggere la persona che ama, concludendo Gannicus la avverte dicendo che adesso è una temibile guerriera quindi la prossima volta che lo toccherà la tratterà di conseguenza. In città Cesare si scontra con Castus che sta vomitando per smaltire la sbornia quando poi passa vicino a Nemetes accompagnato dai suoi due amici ed il Germano lo ferma per un braccio dicendogli di aver sbagliato strada perché sono diretti sul costone della Melia, Cesare però dice che preferisce trovare occasioni migliori, Nemetes è d'accordo ma Crisso è venuto a patti e loro devono seguirlo, Cesare allora lo provoca dicendo che saranno al freddo e alla fame mentre Spartacus è al caldo di Sicilia ma Nemetes risponde che non lo avrebbe scelto perché si è macchiato del sangue romano dei prigionieri che lui proteggeva quindi bisogna accettare tutto fino alla fine, Cesare allora acconsente ma appena il Germano si volta uccide i due ribelli, Nemetes lo attacca chiedendogli cosa gli passa per la testa chiamandolo Lyciscus ma il romano lo disarma e lo stende a terra con un pugno rivelando che il suo nome è Gaio Giulio Cesare, Nemetes capisce che è romano e si rialza, Cesare gli punta la spada deciso ad ucciderlo ma il Germano lo ferma proponendosi di aiutarlo, Cesare gli domanda che è disposto a tradire il suo popolo ma Nemetes risponde che quello non è il suo popolo ma la sua terra è all'oriente del Reno ed un giorno desidera rivederla quindi per salvarsi la vita afferma che insieme possono uccidere Spartacus, Cesare abbassa la spada poi dice che l'offerta è molto allettante ma tuttavia ha altri propositi, detto questo con un colpo netto taglia la gola di Nemetes che cade da una posizione sopraelevata morendo in un lago di sangue. In città Sibilla non è ancora uscita dalle mura ed aspetta Gannicus che vuole ringraziarlo ancora una volta per averla liberata per poi abbracciarlo e augurandogli la protezione degli Dei. Al porto Spartacus e Gannicus raggiungono Eraclio ed il trace chiede dove si trovi Sanus, il pirata risponde che è morto allora i due ribelli si guardano, Spartacus chiede se è stato ucciso dai romani ed Eraclio risponde invece che oltre che da loro anche da una contingente quantità di denaro mentre aprendosi il vestito mostra la collana con il simbolo di Crasso attorno al collo, a quel punto i pirati aprono la stiva della nave dove escono i soldati romani facendo cadere i ribelli in trappola, nello stesso momento da dietro un angolo Cesare impugna un coltello e pugnala Spartacus alle spalle, Gannicus lo allontana colpendolo ed i due riprendono la sfida poi sfila il pugnale dalle spalle del trace e lanciandolo uccide Tryphon che cade in acqua, anche Spartacus colpisce Eraclio con un pugno ed allontanandolo con un calcio poi visto il pericolo ordina ad un ribelle di andare a chiamare rinforzi mentre Cesare porta con se un manipolo di soldati per alzare la porta e riconquistare la città. Dentro le mura Saxa annuncia l'arrivo dei romani quindi insieme ad Agron e Donar passano al contrattacco, nel combattimento Agron punta la spada verso Cesare chiamandolo "maledetto traditore" e Cesare risponde di essere invece un "maledetto romano", di nuovo al porto Spartacus e Gannicus sono circondati ma dal pontile Crisso sopraggiunge saltando tra i soldati uccidendone subito uno al volo appena atterratto con i piedi, insieme a lui Naevia, Nasir, Lugo e tutti gli altri intervengono in aiuto dei compagni uccidendo molti soldati. Nella città Cesare si libera di Agron ed ordina ai romani di aprire la porta, il Germano invece come contrordine grida a Donar di tagliare la fune che sorregge l'entrata, quest'ultimo raggiunti i soldati riesce ad ucciderli con la sua ascia e spezzare la corda sigillando la porta. Al porto i ribelli infuriano nella battaglia mentre Spartacus cerca di uccidere Eraclio che para il colpo ma rimane ferito sulla fronte e cade in acqua sanguinante, in città Cesare lancia le anfore di pece sulla porta per poi darle fuoco con una torcia, Crisso e Spartacus ritornano finalmente uniti stringendosi la mano per poi osservare le navi romane in avvicinamento e ordinando agli altri di raggiungere le montagne. Ancora in città Cesare si trova ad affrontare Agron e Donar contemporaneamente ma viene però steso a terra dal Germano con un colpo di scudo, la scena si conclude con i romani che con l'ariete a forma di testa da lupo apparso precedentemente sfondano la porta e Cesare invita i ribelli preoccupati che è arrivato il momento di correre. Note *Nella versione originale Nemetes pronuncia direttamente a Cesare la famosa frase "the die has been cast" cioè "Alea Iacta Est" o "Il Dado è Tratto" già apparsa in "Nemici di Roma". *Quando al porto Cesare tenta di uccidere Spartacus alle spalle con un pugnale, è probabilmente un riferimento all'uccisione di Giulio Cesare alle Idi di Marzo del 44 a.C. durante la congiura ordita da Cassio e Bruto nei suoi confronti. *Mentre discutono Nasir chiede ad Agron se quelli ad oriente del Reno hanno paura del confronto ed il compagno Germano risponde "no, ma so che i siriani hanno l'abitudine di vomitare menzogne e dire che sono nettare", riferendosi certamente ad Ashur. *Nella versione originale dell'episodio il nome del ribelle Noblis citato da Naevia in realtà si tratta di Litaviccus e come si può notare è lo stesso interprete del ribelle di nome Vertiscus apparso in precedenza. *Il creatore Steven S. DeKnight ha rivelato che la sua parte preferita è quella in cui Spartacus e Crisso si stringono le mani insanguinate oltre il triangolo Crasso - Kore - Tiberio. *Charlie Bleakley è accreditato alla fine dell'episodio anche se il suo personaggio Ulpianus viene ucciso nell'episodio precedente. *Questo è l'unico episodio dell'intera serie che termina con il cosiddetto "cliffhanger" ovvero la dicitura "Continua" o come nella versione originale "To be continued". Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi La Guerra dei Dannati